koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Kusao
Takeshi Kusao (草尾 毅, Kusao Takeshi, born November 20, 1965 in the Saitama Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor and singer. Kusao has several independent singles and albums released to his name. His hobbies include volleyball and swimming. He is married to fellow voice actor Yuka Saito. Since he didn't take high school too seriously, he didn't get to attend the same university as his friends after graduation. Talented with mimicry, he decided to attend Aoni Jyuku (Aoni Production's educational program) and became a voice actor in his first year of the program. He is still affiliated with Aoni Production. Following his breakout role as Ryo Sanada (AKA Rekka no Ryo) from Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Kusao has since been typecast for valiant and honest characters. He has played roles that deviate from type such as Hanamichi Sakuragi in Slam Dunk and Wei Zhijun in Darker Than Black. When asked about his role as Yukimura, he responded that he felt honored to finally play him —Kusao has been associated with the historical figure since his debut as Kai in Akira. He commented on liking Omega Force's concept of the "Gi Trio" (義トリオ) which is the official nickname for Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Kanetsugu since Samurai Warriors 2. Kusao thinks the Gi Trio's first trio "truly fits the series" and is the start of something legendary. He later commented that the Gi Trio's popularity took him off guard, remarking that the fandom nickname was accepted with relative ease by the Koei staff. Works with Koei *Zhao Yun - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CDs *Zhao Yun, Wei Yan, Zhang Bao - Sangokushi Koumeiden *Steven Legal, Matthew Brown - WinBack *Zhao Yun, Zhang He - Kessen II *Yukimura Sanada - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors VS, Derby Musou, Warriors All-Stars *Edit characters, miscellaneous generals, battle voice overs - Samurai Warriors series *Voice for generals - Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI (Japanese dub) *Hal - Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (Nightmare) *Voice for generals - Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou *George Rogers ("George"), Suezo Iwata ("Suezo"), miscellaneous characters - Fab Style *Hideyoshi Hashiba - CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~ *Dan Russell - The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki Live Events *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' *''Sengoku Musou ~Sanadamaru~ Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Nama Housou'' *''Sengoku Musou ~Sanadamaru~ Kansei Happyoukai'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2016 Sengoku Musou ~Sanadamaru~ Special Stage/Namahousou'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~'' *''TV Anime Sengoku Musou Sanada Kyodai Special Talk Show'' *''Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru'' *''AnimeJapan2015 Sanada Kyodai no Rokumonsen Radio Shucchou-hen'' *''Sengoku Musou Jyushuunenkinen Concert'' *''Anime ON!'' - January 27, 2015 guest *''Ichiyazuke'' - January 7, 2015 guest *''Animemashite'' - January 4, 2015 special *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3 Kansei Happyoukai + ??'' *''AnimeJapan 2014 Sengoku Musou SP ~Sanada no Shou~ Talk Event'' *''Anime DON! episode 49'' *''Sengoku Musou 4 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Hiyama Nobuyuki no Animejyu episode 117'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi & Geten no Hana Yumeakari Special Namahousou'' *''Sengoku Musou Jyu-shunen Hyappyokai Namachuukei!'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden ~Tsujin! Gi no Chikai~'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2012 Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Stage'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2011 Koei-Tecmo's Lineup Stage'' - not in person; recorded video message for Fab Style *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Jump Festa 2011 Sengoku Musou 3 Z/Moushouden Special Stage'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' *''Jump Festa 2010 Sengoku Musou 3 Special Stage'' *''2009 Uzumasa Sengoku Matsuri ~ Sengoku Musou Talk Show'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Official fanclub *TV Dogach interview series Category:Voice Actors